Secrets of the Shinju: Loss of the Demon Soul
by Kilala81
Summary: PART THREE of Series. Now human, Sess and Inu must travel with Kagome to Toshi. However, Kagome learns that Hitomi wants her powers. When she refuses to comply, Hitomi takes one of her friends into her twisted world putting their life in danger. R
1. Loss of the Shinju

**A/N: Alright...here it is. The beginning of part three! Someone wanted to know how many parts there would be to this story. There are four parts that I am currently done with or working on. However, I will be leaving it open for a continuation at a later time, if I choose. Though the end of the fourth installment will not be a cliffie (I'm not that cruel) I am also considering doing "other" stories from this story. **

**For instance doing a whole story on the life of Bishamon Yamamoto and Priestess Hoshiko (The ancestor who took the shinju so that he could become the demon lord of the western lands) Or doing a back story on Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's childhood. BTW this part of the story has a lot of reflection on the two boys and their childhood together. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. **

**And Trom Kehra...you are one crazy person! Sesshy needs to keep you on a leash! LOL Love the reviews though! **

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter One  
Loss of the Shinju  
**  
Miroku and Sango stood in disbelief at the scene they had come upon. InuYasha had caught the scent of Naraku and hurried away from them. When they got there they saw InuYasha standing about ten feet away from Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He was in his human form, though it was not the night of the new moon.

They then watched in even more shock as Sesshoumaru's hair also bled to a dull brown. When they finally approached them, they also noticed that his once golden eyes were now brown as well. His proud demon markings gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around slowly, thrown off balance from the loss of his demon senses. Suddenly he couldn't hear very well. His sight had dimmed considerably and the scent of Naraku was gone.

He looked at the priestess, who now looked much healthier. He then turned in surprise when he heard his brother's human companions near him. The fact that he had not sensed them there astounded him. The young boy that the priestess had saved ran past him and into her arms. She dropped to the ground and embraced him tightly, now crying at the sight of him.  
  
"Kohaku, oh thank god you're ok." She continued to cling to the boy while everyone stood and watched.

"Kagome, did Naraku hurt you for saving me?" He sobbed to her. She brougth her hand to his face and wiped away his tears before pulling him back to her tightly.   
  
"No, he didn't bring harm to me Kohaku." Sesshoumaru looked down at her, knowing that indeed the half demon had used other means to frighten her after he discovered the boy's disappearance.  
  
Kagome then looked up at Miroku and Sango. She stood and fell into Sango's arms. "Thank you so much for brining Kohaku back to me." Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome hugged her tighter and then turned to Miroku.  
  
His appearance stunned her for a moment. His skin was pale, he had very dark circled under his eyes and his cheek bones were much more prominent. She embraced him quickly shocked at how much weight he had lost. She pulled back and he looked at stood looking at her, smiling warmly.   
  
"Tonight, you will sleep without Hitomi bothering you." Kagome promised him. She then looked over to InuYasha who was in his human form. She rushed to him and threw herself into his embrace. He stood there for a moment then put his arms around her. "Kagome" was all was able to utter, his voice catching. Once she pulled away from him, Shippou was instantly in her arms and she smothered him with motherly words and cuddles.  
  
They all stood, not quite sure what should be done next. Finally Sesshoumaru spoke up. "It is now obvious that we need to retrieve the shinju." He glanced at Kagome and continued.  
  
"We will return to my castle, and decide there what should be done." He looked down at his Tokijin. Again he would be leaving it behind. He turned and began walking away from the other humans, overwhelmed with emotions that he didn't understand. For the first time realizing that he was indeed one of them.  
  
The human's quickly caught up to him and they walked in silence. Kagome rode on the Kilala along with Kohaku and Shippou. After an hour of traveling she looked at Miroku and focused her powers at him. He looked at her as he heard her thoughts.  
  
'_Miroku, tonight I will keep a barrier around you so that she can't make you relive your father's death again_.' The monk had tears touching his eyes but blinked them back. Kagome got off of Kilala and came to his side.  
  
'_I saw it too. I am so sorry, Miroku._' She put her hand on his shoulder as they walked. Then she spoke to him out loud.

"You should ride on Kilala for awhile. You're very tired." He continued to walk a ways further and then finally got atop the cat. Kagome moved near InuYasha and then focused on Sesshoumaru. She could feel his turmoil. Unlike InuYasha he had never before been a human.  
  
It was now nightfall and they decided to make camp. Kagome approached Miroku and sat beside him.  
  
"Just get some sleep; I'll keep her away from you." He looked at her, happy that they had gotten to her on time. The monk slowly laid down and was almost instantly asleep. The others watched as Kagome sat close at his side with a blue glow around them both. It didn't take long for the others to sleep. Kagome sat awake looking them all over. Sango held Kilala on her lap with Shippou and Kohaku on either side of her.  
  
InuYasha slept across from them, he too was clearly exhausted and in a deep sleep. She then turned to see Sesshoumaru watching her. She smiled at him and he blushed and turned away.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat watching the priestess. After everything she had been through her main concern was protecting the monk, who had clearly been having problems with his health. He looked her over, suddenly finding her very attractive. He chastised himself, for not being able to control his human emotions and desires. She looked very tired herself but sat awake looking over her friends. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that she would use her powers to protect them all in an instant if it were necessary, not worrying about the effect it would have on her own health.  
  
Slowly she turned her head towards him and gave him a warm smile. He turned away from her quickly embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her.  
  
InuYasha woke just before the sun came up. He looked towards Kagome and Miroku. She was still awake. He became jealous as he watched Kagome gently touch Miroku's hair and then begin speaking to him. The monk's eyes opened and they both smiled at each other. InuYasha became angry that he couldn't hear what they were now saying. '_Damn human ears, they're useless_.'  
  
Kagome could feel Miroku beginning to stir. She brushed the hair from his face and spoke his name. He opened his eyes and she could instantly see an improvement in his aura. She smiled at him and he returned it.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kagome." Tears came to her eyes as she remembered him as a child.  
  
"Miroku, I am so sorry for your pain. I watched your father's death on more than one occasion." He sat up and she finally let the barrier down.  
  
"I know I could feel you there." They sat beside each other and looked to InuYasha who was also awake. He was staring at them with an angry look. Kagome moved to him and sat close at his side. She glanced at Sango who now had her eyes opened, but didn't move because the children were still both asleep. She then looked at Sesshoumaru who was also awake and again gazing at her with a soft look on his face.


	2. Hitomi's Proposal

**A/N: There will be some romance in this part of the story, though not alot. Part four will have more. This part will become angsty later and sadly tradgey will befall one of them in the near future...**

**BTW, Nagumi Strife...did you call yourself my "Lord and Master"?!? ::speaking in most indignant voice::**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Two  
Hitomi's Proposal**  
  
That day the group moved swiftly through the woods. Kagome kept feeling a tug at her mind, but couldn't figure out what it was. Finally they stopped to rest and she approached Miroku.  
  
"How do you feel today?"

"I feel much better today, thank you Kagome. But tonight you will need to get sleep yourself. We cannot have you getting weak." He looked towards InuYasha then to Sesshoumaru. "We will most likely need to rely upon your abilities."  
  
Kohaku was at Kagome's side nearly the whole day. She looked to Sango who only smiled at her, though she could tell that it bothered Sango that Kohaku was remaining with her rather than his own sister. She then told him that she needed to speak with Sesshoumaru, and asked him to spend a little time with Sango. He happily went to his sister, while Kagome approached Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you doing alright?" He looked at her and then nodded his head. She stood there for a moment, but it was clear that he had no desire to continue a conversation. She returned to InuYasha's side and was quickly joined by Kohaku and Shippou.  
  
They trudged along most of the day and again stopped to make camp when it began to get dark. Sango and Kagome went for a bath in near by spring and Sango began to inquire about her time with Naraku. Kagome looked away from her friend not even wanting to think about it. Sango understood and changed the topic.  
  
She noticed the burn on Kagome's back and asked what had caused it. Kagome sighed heavily and felt tears begin to sting her eyes.  
  
"Naraku marked me. He intends to come back and claim me someday. I imagine that if InuYasha and Sesshoumaru haven't regained their demon blood, he will probably be successful." She felt a sudden chill and got out of the water. Sango watched Kagome with sad eyes. The two dressed and headed back towards camp.  
  
That night Kagome felt as though she were drowning, rather than slipping into sleep. She felt like she was being pulled down and she heard a rushing noise in her ears. She was suddenly in the small room of Naraku's castle again. She began to tremble intensely and stumbled back to the corner that she and Kohaku always slept in. She slipped to the ground and pulled her knees up, holding them close to her body.  
  
'_Not again, I can't face him again._' She felt tears escaping her eyes and she cringed when the door opened. Though it was not Naraku, it was Hitomi that stood before her. The demoness closed the door and moved gracefully towards Kagome.  
  
"Hello, priestess. I think you will find leaving to be a bit hard. I have learned many of your powers and have a barrier up. You will leave when I allow it." Kagome studied her for a moment. She had not spent a lot of time with Hitomi, but looking at her now she noticed that she her appearance had changed somehow.  
  
"What do you want, Hitomi?" The demoness gave her resentful look and stepped closer to her.  
  
"I want your powers. You have powers that I have never before witnessed. You have been able to invade my illusions and take people out of them." Kagome looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi stared into Kagome with those soulless eyes of hers.  
  
"I cannot take your power on myself; however, you can agree to be my servant." Kagome looked up at her in disbelief.

"You can't seriously believe you are going to convince me to help you?" The demoness walked towards her.  
  
"I knew you would answer like that." She looked towards the door and Naraku entered, looking at Kagome with a lustful smile on his face. Hitomi smiled maliciously as Kagome began to quiver.

"Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone for a little while." The demoness purred.  
  
Kagome tried to put up a barrier but found her powers where not able to work. Again the demoness laughed.  
  
"Your powers are bound here. You will have to deal with him yourself, without your magic to save you."

Kagome moved to her feet and backed up to the wall. Naraku slowly advanced towards her, staring intently at her the whole time. She could tell that this was merely an illusion. This was not the real Naraku, but it made no difference to her. He ran his hand over her cheeks and then into her hair, like he had done so many times before.  
  
He then brought his lips to her ear. "You belong to me," he whispered softly before kissing her neck. Kagome began stuggling for her breath as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked past him at Hitomi who held a cruel smile on her face.  
  
"Will you agree priestess?" Kagome stood there not knowing what she would do. There was no way she could agree to be Hitomi's servant and attack people in their dreams. She felt Naraku's hands move to her shoulders and again he kissed her neck. She felt like she was going to pass out, but stayed upright.  
  
Finally Hitomi grew angry and Naraku vanished from the room. The demoness stalked towards Kagome.

"You will agree, that I can promise you. The longer you wait, the more you will regret it."  
  
Kagome suddenly woke up; she was trembling and could still feel Naraku's hands on her. She quickly ran her fingers over her neck where he had kissed her. She suddenly felt very dirty and had to get away from her sleeping companions. Kagome quickly got to her feet and quietly walked away from them.  
  
Moments later she heard footsteps behind her and turned expecting to see InuYasha or perhaps Sango, but was surprised that it was neither of them. Instead she was staring into the now brown eyes of Sesshoumaru. She instinctively stepped back from him. Though they had spent some good times together, he had returned to himself and had wanted to harm her. He walked towards her slowly until he was within arms reach of her.

"You had a nightmare. I could see your panic when you woke."  
  
Kagome looked to the ground and began to cry. She felt his hand on her shoulder and heard him asked what she had dreamed of. She looked up at him and began telling him what Hitomi had done. He took on a guilty look stood there not quite sure how to comfort her.


	3. A Friend She Can't Protect

**Chapter Three  
A Friend She Can't Protect**  
  
Sesshoumaru stood listening to Kagome tell him of her dream. He could tell she had been terrified when she woke. Her breathing had been erratic and she had the look of a wild animal in her eyes. He felt the need to follow her when she got up and sped away from camp.

Now he felt a sudden wave of guilt rush over him. He was not accustomed to such a feeling. Now that he was human his senses had dimmed but his emotions were running wild and he was not pleased about that.  
  
Watching her tremble at the thought of being with Naraku made him angry at himself. He never should have allowed Naraku to take her. When her spirit barrier had dropped he should have gone after the demon and prevented all of the pain the girl had been forced to suffer. It was disgraceful that he not protected her after she had done so much to protect him. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder, feeling very awkward about the gesture.  
  
"The last time you contacted me in your dream, Hitomi also came to me. I was forced to watch Naraku do horrific things to you. I watched you bleed and suffer through unspeakable pain, yet you did not once lose your honor. I saw you tremble in fear when he had you in his bed, yet you thought only of the safety of others." Kagome blushed and looked at Sesshoumaru, not realizing that he had known what had happened to her.  
  
"You are a strong person, Kagome. Neither Naraku nor Hitomi will defeat you."  
  
She stared into his eyes for a moment and then forced herself to look away. She would not allow herself to befriend him again, just to have him turn again once they restored his demon blood.  
  
He then spoke in a soft voice "Why did you cry when you were forced to watch my memories? Naraku had done so many cruel things to you and not once did you show that much emotion. I had turned my back on you and you still cried for me." She looked up at him. He had an honest look of wonder in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know why I cried. It was just painful to watch. You were just a child and you were in so much pain." He continued to stare at her, not able to grasp how any being could be so selfless.  
  
Kagome's head suddenly lurched up as a familiar presence was near. "Miroku..." She broke into a run back towards camp and checked on the monk. He was indeed having a nightmare. She tried to wake him but couldn't get him to open his eyes. Sesshoumaru was by her side and now InuYasha too was awake.  
  
"What's goin' on Kagome?" Asked InuYasha as he sat up.

"Hitomi has pulled Miroku into another dream." She put her hands on him hoping to put her positive energy into him and force Hitomi out. However, her hands were burned when she tried to use her power. She jerked them back and looked at her palms. They held terrible burns on them and there was a glow coming from Miroku.  
  
"I've got to go into his dream." Kagome quickly laid down and focused her energy. She could hear InuYasha's voice but didn't answer his questions. She simply let her spirit free. She was again watching Miroku run towards his father as his wind tunnel was about to implode. Mushin was no where to be seen, and she broke into a full run.  
  
However, this time she didn't make it. His father's wind tunnel imploded and Miroku disappeared in front of her. Kagome began screaming frantically and went to the place he had been. She then felt Hitomi near. She turned and saw her there.  
  
"I told you that you would regret not cooperating with me." Kagome ran towards her.

"Where is he?" She was furious and suddenly felt her own power surging. The demoness too sensed it and quickly bound Kagome's powers.  
  
"Your friend is with me now, but I guarantee he will not last long." Kagome tried to refocus her energy and find Miroku but couldn't.  
  
"What did you do with Miroku?" She stalked towards the demoness.

"His life will be spared, if you choose to become my servant. If not he will suffer the same fate as his father."

Kagome felt a sudden shove and woke violently. She scrambled back to Miroku and again attempted to use her powers. She held her hands on him, though they were literally being scorched. She cried out in pain but held them there until she felt herself being pulled off of him. Sesshoumaru had her around the waist and she was desperately trying to break free and return to the monk.  
  
"Miroku, wake up! Fight her, please! Miroku, you have to wake up!" She was screaming hysterically as everyone was now awake watching the scene.  
  
She finally struggled out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and was again at Miroku's side. She grabbed his hand and could see a glow coming from his prayer beads. She began sobbing, knowing that his wind tunnel was being attacked and would soon start to spread.  
  
"God, no. Miroku you have to fight her. Please!" The group sat stunned at Kagome's outburst and no one spoke as she sobbed over Miroku's body. Again she was about to put her hands on him when Sesshoumaru grasped her wrists from behind her.  
  
"You are not doing him any good by harming yourself. Heal your wounds." She sat there for a moment and realized that he would not let her go until she did what he instructed. She could feel him pressed against her back and he tightened his grip on her, causing her to calm herself. She focused her power into her hands and they began to heal. He then released her and moved away.  
  
She looked up at InuYasha, who still sat stunned. "She is attacking his wind tunnel. I can't get to him."

She turned to Sango who held a look of terror in her eyes as she gazed down at Miroku's sleeping body.

"I have to go back. If I agree to become her servant, she'll let him go." Kagome moved to lie down again and was roughly grabbed by Sesshoumaru.

"You will not do that. If you agree to become her servant you will lose your soul to her. You will be nothing more than a puppet that will be forced to do her bidding." She looked at him and then over to Miroku and began sobbing. "I can't let her kill him."  
  
InuYasha stood and went to Miroku. He too saw the glowing prayer beads. "We need to move now. We'll get Miroku back to Sesshoumaru's castle as soon as possible and then figure out what we need to do." He looked to Sango and then said that someone should take Kilala and get him there faster.  
  
Sesshoumaru said he would take him to the castle and see that his servants would take care of the monk. Kagome immediately spoke up. "I'm going too." Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"We will take him to the castle and send your animal back for the rest of you."


	4. Castle in the Fog

**Chapter Four  
Castle in the Fog**  
  
It took them nearly two hours to get to Sesshoumaru's castle. Miroku was resting over Kilala's scruff, Kagome sitting behind him holding onto him tightly. Sesshoumaru sat behind her, not liking the state of hysteria the priestess had been in. She now seemed to be deep in thought and he believed that she was contemplating ways to enter into the monk's dreams.  
  
Once at the castle, Miroku was moved to a bed and Kagome stayed at his side trying desperately to will him to fight off the demoness and her power over him. Sesshoumaru stood in the door watching her, fearful that she would either again attempt to use her powers on him, or try to enter into his dream state. He had sent the large cat back to get his brother, demon exterminator and the children.  
  
Finally he turned from the room and sought out Jaken. He ordered his servant to remain near the monk and priestess. "If she attempts to use any of her powers on him, come find me immediately." The imp stared up at Sesshoumaru but wisely mentioned nothing of his transformation to a human. Sesshoumaru then sat out to find Rin. She was in her room playing quietly.  
  
"Rin, have you on your best behavior while I was away." The girl shouted his name and ran to him, halting when she noticed his appearance.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She slowly walked towards him, both afraid and intrigued by his sudden change of appearance. "What happened to Lord Sesshoumaru?" He stared down at her and finally spoke.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has changed his appearance for awhile, Rin. There are going to be guests at the castle, come with me." Rin followed him back to the room where Kagome and Miroku were.  
  
"Kagome, I would like for you meet Rin." He said when he entered the room. He had hope that bringing the child to her would calm her down and help her begin to think more rationally. If the monk where to be saved she would most likely need her energy and a clear head. Kagome turned to see Rin and then moved from Miroku's side. She knelt down on the floor at Rin's level and introduced herself kindly. Rin gave her a warm smile and began immediately began bombarding her with questions.  
  
As Sesshoumaru watched Kagome interact with Rin, her personality totally changed in front of his eyes. She spoke to the child with kindness and the terror that she had been feeling seemed to have melted away. Finally Sesshoumaru stepped forward.  
  
"Kagome let us take Rin out of this room. I will instruct my servants to keep a watch over the monk. If there are any changes they will retrieve us immediately." Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her sleeping friend and then slowly nodded and got to her feet. The three walked out to the gardens where Rin instantly began to run and play. She kept begging Kagome to play with her and finally the priestess was also running through the grass chasing Rin.  
  
A short while later, Sesshoumaru entered the castle and instructed the servants to prepare a quick meal for the girls and informed them that there would be many guests for dinner. He then told Kagome and Rin that it was time for them to eat. Rin rushed ahead of them and Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to the dinning area. He sat, but did not eat. Kagome watched him for a moment and then decided to speak.  
  
"You will need to eat too. Human's require nourishment to keep up their strength." He watched her for a moment and only nodded his head. He had no intention of eating in front of them. He still held strong to his demon pride, though he was no longer demon.  
  
Kagome checked on Miroku and then spent more time playing with Rin. Finally Kilala returned with InuYasha, Sango, Kohaku and Shippou. Rin was ecstatic when she met the other children and she and Shippou began to play. Kohaku again returned to Kagome's side and InuYasha followed. Sango went to see Miroku and sat with him for some time.  
  
Kagome decided that she would go check on Sango and found her sitting on a chair that was next to the bed. She held Miroku's hand and was crying softly. Kagome too felt tears come to her eyes. It wasn't a big secret that Sango cared for Miroku and despite his lecherous ways, he too cared for her.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat softly and Sango looked towards the door. Instantly, Kagome came to her side and embraced her. Both then looked at the monk, whom they weren't sure they would ever speak to again. They sat with him for awhile and then left to eat dinner with everyone else. Sesshoumaru ordered his servants to provide the guests with anything they needed, but he himself did not come to the dinner. That night Sango and Kagome shared a room, while InuYasha shared a room with Kohaku and Shippou.  
  
Kagome stayed awake until she was sure Sango was asleep and then released herself into Hitomi's world, hoping to find Miroku. She was in an open field late at night. The moon was hidden behind heavy clouds and a fog was beginning to roll into the lands. Kagome was suddenly grabbed from behind and struggled to get away. A hand went over her mouth and the other arm was wrapped tightly around her. She was being dragged away, when suddenly she heard Naraku's voice whispering in her ear. She began to struggle frantically and finally broke free.  
  
She took off in a full run, not able to see where she was going. The fog was growing thicker and she finally had to stop running so that she could catch her breath. She began to hysterically spin in circles the fog now so thick that she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her. Kagome could hear Naraku speaking to her. Telling her that she belonged to him, but she couldn't tell in which direction he was. The burn on her back began to tingle and could sense him nearing her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard Miroku's voice call out to her. She stopped moving and listened for him. She focused her energy and could feel him. She ran in the direction that her instincts told her to and found herself suddenly free of the fog. She was near a very large castle, which held a lot of negative energy in it. She rushed into the door and ran through the corridors. Finally she came to a door that she could sense an immense amount of positive spiritual power behind.  
  
She opened it and woke in the room she and Sango were sharing. She looked around and then got up. Hitomi had a barrier around the room and she had been unable to enter it. '_What kind of power was that? I have never witness such a thing before.'_ Kagome pondered; stunned at the energy she had just come into contact with. She left her room and went to check on the monk. His prayer beads were still giving off a slight glow and he showed no signs of regaining his consciousness anytime soon. She sat there for quite awhile before she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"You tried to find him." She turned to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. She nodded and then looked back to Miroku's body.  
  
"I'm positive I found the place she has him, but she has some sort of strange barrier up that won't allow me to enter." Sesshoumaru walked towards her and he too looked down at the monk. He then addressed Kagome.  
  
"You are weakened right now. Both from the traumatic time you spent with that half-breed and the mark he placed upon you. For now, I believe the best course of action, would be to return to the priestess Toshi. She knows the most about the shinju, and could possibly give us some insight about Hitomi. She is a demoness with powers unlike any other I have come across. Perhaps there is a way that the priestess can restore my demon blood as well."

Kagome looked up at him and then nodded. For now it was the best plan they had.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chappie was kinda boring...it will pick up again soon. **


	5. Miroku's Fate

**Chapter Five  
Miroku's Fate  
**  
First thing in the morning Kagome approached Sango to inform her of their plans.

"We are going to seek out Priestess Toshi. She is the only link we have the shinju, and hopefully she can tell us about Hitomi too." Sango nodded and Kagome went on.

"It would probably be best if you remained here with the children, and Miroku." Sango's eyes began to tear up and she again just nodded her head. Both of them went to Miroku's side and again stared at his lifeless body.  
  
"We'll save him, Sango." Kagome reached out and put her hand on Sango's shoulder and both let tears slide down their cheeks. Today the beads were glowing much more brightly, and both knew that couldn't be a good sign.  
  
Just after breakfast Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Kagome set off in the direction of the priestess. It would take them several days by foot to get there, and Kagome prayed it would be enough time to save Miroku.

Sango had suggested they take Kilala but both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru refused, saying that she and the children needed the added protection. For several hours, not much was said. Kagome could feel the tension between the brothers. Finally, she needed to rest and the three stopped. Sesshoumaru walked off and scouted out the area, while InuYasha and Kagome sat staring into their own thoughts.  
  
Kagome's mind flashed back to Hitomi. Something about her had been different this time; she just couldn't tell what it was. She then focused on her dream from the night before. She had felt Hitomi's presence there but it had felt different. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We should continue. We need to cover as much ground as possible while there is still light." The three again trudged along, and finally Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome.  
  
"Tonight when we rest, you will again train. We are going to need your powers if we are going to retrieve the shinju." She glanced at InuYasha who appeared to be deep in thought and startled by the sound of a voice. Kagome simply nodded at Sesshoumaru. Just before the sun sat, the group began to set up camp. Finally, Sesshoumaru informed Kagome that they would train. He started with a simple barrier, which she had mastered while she was with Naraku. She saw approval in his eyes and he gave a thoughtful look.  
  
"Your powers over dreams and the mind are impressive. Once you got into my mind and I could hear your thoughts. Do you know how you did that?" She nodded and then looked at him intently.  
  
'_I have used this power to communicate with Miroku before.'_ She told him in thought. His eyes widened and he simply nodded. InuYasha sat watching the two of them, growing angry at his brother and jealous of the time they were spending together. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome closely.

"Has Hitomi ever made you relieve any of your own memories?" She gave a thoughtful look and then shook her head.  
  
"No, she had made me experience Miroku's and InuYasha's. I had to watch yours, but never my own." He again looked deep in thought and finally turned away from her.  
  
She too began to wonder why the demoness had never used any of her own memories to haunt her. Granted she held many less traumatic memories than her friends, but she too had memories that could cause her pain. She then turned to InuYasha, who looked like he was fuming.  
  
"InuYasha, are you okay?" He grunted at her and then laid down with his back to her. She sighed and lay down herself. Soon Sesshoumaru too was lying down, but watching Kagome. He knew that soon she would again leave and enter into the dream world. He watched her relax and then she appeared to be in a very deep sleep.  
  
Kagome was again surrounded by the fog. She moved in the direction of the castle and began to panic when it didn't come into view. She calmed herself and focused her energy. She could feel Miroku and walked in that direction with her eyes closed.  
  
Finally the atmosphere changed and she opened them. Again the fog was gone and she moved to the castle. She could feel Hitomi's presence here. She moved down the long corridors until she found the door that held the spiritual power. She took a deep breath and pushed it open. Again, she woke and looked around. Frustrated she sat up. InuYasha still had his back to her and she assumed he was asleep now. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who also appeared to be sleeping.  
  
She gave thought to the problem. Her powers weren't strong enough right now to get through the barrier. The energy itself was troubling her. She had never felt such a power before. She thought about ways to break the barrier and had a sudden thought. She reached down and took the jewel shards from her neck. Miroku had returned them to her before he went to sleep the night she had kept him in her spiritual barrier. She held it tightly in her hand and again willed her soul out.  
  
This time she wasn't in the fog, but at the castle door. She went inside and again went to the door where she suspected Miroku was. She held the jewel tightly and pushed the door open. She could feel an intense energy but slowly broke through it. There Miroku stood in the center of the room. He appeared to be in pain and he held his staff out in front of him. Kagome ran to him and then stopped suddenly as she hit a different barrier.  
  
"Miroku!" He looked up at her slowly and began to speak in a strained voice.  
  
"Kagome, how did you get in here?" She watched him closely, not sure what was wrong with him.  
  
"I used the jewel shards to break through her barrier. What's wrong with you?" He stared at her for a moment and again spoke.

"The demoness put some sort of spell on this room. My staff is keeping it from me, but I'm not sure how long I can keep it up. I fear that as soon as I drop my own barrier, the pressure will cause my wind tunnel to spread and it will implode."  
  
Kagome moved as close as she could to him. If his own spiritual barrier wasn't up, she would be able to reach out and touch him.  
  
"Miroku, drop your barrier. As soon as you do, I will take you out of here." He looked at her again. "Where is my body?"  
  
"You are at Sesshoumaru's castle with Sango. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are with me. We are going back to priestess Toshi." He looked at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
"I won't put Sango in danger. I will remain here for now. Please get to the priestess and see what she can do to stop Hitomi." Kagome again spoke though this time more frantically. "Please Miroku; I can get you out of here!"  
  
"No, I fear that the instant I drop my barrier I will be killed. I will not take the chance of killing Sango in the process. I'm sure the children are with her as well." He then glanced at his hand.  
  
"My wind tunnel spread quite a lot when I was first brought here. Even if you get me out of here, it will not be long before I meet my fate." She quickly tried to put up her own barrier and found that the negative energy in this room subdued her powers. Kagome looked at the monk, not sure how he was able to use his powers when she couldn't. She could feel tears on her cheeks as she watched her friend helplessly.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." He gave her a slight smile that suggested he didn't believe the words she just uttered. She then woke abruptly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat up and saw Sesshoumaru watching her with a look of concern.


	6. Naraku's Reminder

**A/N: I'm very sorry my posting has been slow the last couple of days. I have a relative in the hospital and haven't been home alot. Thank you guys so much for the wonderful support, it is very much appreciated! **

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter Six  
Naraku's Reminder  
**  
Sesshoumaru woke to again find Kagome still in her heavy dream state. He glanced at his brother, who went to sleep in a huff and was not paying attention to his surroundings. Moments later Kagome woke with a start and looked at him. She broke into tears and Sesshoumaru moved to sit beside her. "What did you see?" It took her a moment to answer him.  
  
"I found Miroku. She has him in a room with a very strong barrier. It caused his wind tunnel to spread . Even if I get him out, he won't have much time left to live." She was sobbing again. Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful and then asked, "Why is it she is only going after the monk?" Kagome looked at him and then began to think about it.  
  
"He was made weak trying to reach Hitomi to free your memory. He is probably the only one that she can keep such a firm hold on."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her as she again began to cry softly. He thought back to the times she had comforted him after Hitomi's attacks on his mind. He slowly reached out and took her hand, just as she had done to him. His human emotions were taking control of him and he felt very uncomfortable and began to grow angry with himself. He returned to his stiff manner, but allowed the girl to keep his hand. Finally, she told him that she wanted to try to get some more sleep; he looked at her suspiciously and then spoke.  
  
"You should sleep. Going to him is futile as of now, and you are not doing him any good by weakening yourself." She glanced at him and then nodded her head. She moved to lie down and finally fell asleep.  
  
At first light they were all awake. Kagome sat across from InuYasha and told him what she knew about Miroku. He took on a sad look and then spoke.  
  
"We'll get to Toshi and find a way to drop the barrier. That stupid monk isn't going to die while I'm around."  
  
He then got up and walked away. Kagome smiled inwardly at his comment. Though he tried to sound tough, it was obvious the thought of his friend's death bothered him greatly. Finally the three were again on their way. Kagome kept her senses sharp, hoping she would be able to protect them all if necessary.

She then looked to her right at InuYasha, in his human form, then to her left at Sesshoumaru who too was a human. Never would she have believed that she would be traveling with the two of them, but the thought of traveling with them both as humans was still nearly unbelievable.  
  
After several hours of silent walking Kagome stopped abruptly, looking around her. The burn on her back began to tingle and she shuddered. She could sense a shard of the shikon jewel nearby. Both brothers turned and looked at her. She began walking again but kept her mind focused. Finally she stopped again, knowing that very soon a demon would attack them.  
  
At the last moment she shoved InuYasha roughly towards Sesshoumaru and put a sprit barrier around them. She then pulled her bow and readied an arrow. Both brothers stood shocked for a moment and then InuYasha yelled for her to drop the barrier.  
  
She ignored him and moved about thirty feet away from them. Soon she shot the arrow into the air. There was a bright flash and a jewel shard descended towards the ground. Seconds later there was a thud as a large bird like creature appeared on the ground dead. Apparently Naraku had sent this demon and it had some sort of invisibility spell over it. Kagome had merely fired towards the jewel shard. It wasn't until it hit the ground that the spell faded.  
  
The tingling in her back subsided and she turned back towards InuYasha and Sesshoumaru releasing the barrier. Both watched her as she looked at the shard. She could tell instantly that it was the same one she pulled from Kohaku's back. This was Naraku's way of letting her know he hadn't forgotten about her. She shivered as she took the shard and placed it with the rest. She assumed that he would try to prevent them from getting to the priestess, and it would be up to her to make sure it didn't happen. Though neither brother would willingly admit it, they had no real defense. Neither had powers over their swords and were subject to injury and death if engaged in battle.  
  
They again began traveling and didn't stop until the sun had set. Kagome again went to Miroku and spoke with him. He had weakened some, but not much had changed. When she woke she sensed Hitomi there. She looked over at InuYasha and could tell that he was having a peaceful dream if he was dreaming at all. Then she looked to Sesshoumaru and knew instantly where it was she was sensing the demoness.

--------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was standing in his home. He watched his father walking out of the door, heading off to the fields. His mind flew back to the conversation he and his father had just shared. His father had informed him that he was of the age that he would inherit his birthright. Sesshoumaru would be passed a sacred gem that ensured his future title of the lord of the western lands.  
  
Lord Inutaisho had been very vague in detail, but assured his son that soon he would have the gem. The sacred shinju was passed to the first born son as soon as he reached the age of sixteen, unless there was no son to pass it to. Then it would go to the next in the blood line at an appropriate time.  
  
On his sixteenth birthday the shinju would pass from father to son, as it had for generations. Though Lord Inutaisho would still hold the title of lord of the western lands until he died or passed it on himself. The gem, however, would move on to his son. Normally, the shinju was passed in a ceremony and the demon held onto the jewel.  
  
However, Lord Inutaisho was very suspicious and had the gem hidden. It would move from himself to his son and no other would no of the shinju's whereabouts. The gem would remain inside of his son, where no one else could touch it.

Sesshoumaru woke and saw Kagome sitting next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked her when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"I was just watching you. Hitomi has been here again." He looked at her and then nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I was reliving a conversation I had with my father regarding the shinju. It was passed to me when I turned sixteen. My father had possessed it for many decades and it was time for me to take it." She looked at him and then nodded slightly. Both looked to InuYasha whom was starting to stir.  
  
"We should go back to sleep. You, especially, will need your strength." He told her. Kagome stared into his eyes; sensing that something was troubling him.  
  
"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru?" He sat for a moment and then spoke. "I'm not entirely sure. I feel as though the dream I had, held some importance and I'm not sure what that was." Kagome watched him closely and then decided that if Hitomi came back, she too would enter the dream to find out why she wanted him to remember these things.


	7. The Passing of the Shinju

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews and e-mails. You are all so sweet. Here is the next chapter. We are starting to get into Sesshoumaru's history with the Shinju, now. Hope you enjoy!**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven  
The Passing of the Shinju  
**  
Sesshoumaru was eating dinner alone. His father had again left to check over the lands and would return at nightfall. Sesshoumaru walked outside and began to look around. He caught a familiar scent and rushed towards it. In the field he saw Sakura. He watched her for a moment, knowing that he couldn't approach her, and then turned away. So many times he had watched her. He so desperately wanted to go to her and again be near his friend. But every time he was around her, he could smell fear. The smell nearly drove him insane.  
  
He would never do anything to harm her. What he had done, he had done to protect her. That day again played through his mind. When he went to her she had trusted him. He had gotten it over quickly and though she had not been willing, he took care to be gentle. After, he cried and he told her what had happened. She sat there with him, telling him that she forgave him for what he had done. But he could see it in her eyes, there was fear. When he left that day, he no longer held her trust.  
  
He slowly walked back home, sadness had washed over him. When he returned his father was waiting for him. "Tonight you will receive the shinju and accept your birthright." His father stated in a cold tone, and left him.  
  
The next morning when Sesshoumaru awoke, he felt different. He sat up and was immediately taken over by rage. He could smell his father and hate boiled in him. He left his home and again took to the fields.  
  
Today Sesshoumaru could smell humans everywhere. The stench made him wince and he became disgusted. His claws began to itch and he desired to kill something. He stopped himself, wondering what caused him to feel this way but ignored it. Today the only thing he could think about was his mother and Sakura. One had been killed by humans; the other had been driven from him by his father. Sesshoumaru would never forgive either.

-----------------------------------

Kagome woke and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was still asleep. Her mind reeled. The shinju was supposed to cause the demons to want to protect humans. Kagome had watched Sesshoumaru go to sleep the on the eve of his sixteenth birthday and wake a new person. When he received the tarnished shinju, it nearly destroyed the demon that he had been. She could instantly see the cold hard look in his eyes that he held for so long. There was an immense hate there, though she understood what fueled it.  
  
The thought that the shinju could hold such a power in its tarnished state shocked her. Then when giving it more thought, she didn't understand why he had become so nice to her when they had traveled together. He had still held the shinju. She sat contemplating this while the others slept. Maybe he was being controlled the whole time. He had been the one to help her train her powers, which Hitomi desired to have. But how could Hitomi hold such power over him? The thoughts were running through her mind, confusing her. Surely a mere demoness couldn't have more power than the shinju.  
  
She again looked to Sesshoumaru, he looked angry. She wanted to wake him but thought better of it. Though he was human, he was still Sesshoumaru. She looked towards InuYasha. He was awake watching her. She blushed and smiled at him.  
  
"Why are you starin' at him?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"I was just in his dream. Hitomi is sending him images of the time he received the shinju. Before he held it, he was a different person. He changed the moment the tarnished shinju was given to him."  
  
She looked sad, knowing that at one time Sesshoumaru held more than just hate in him. Her thoughts then moved to Rin. What was it about the girl that had gotten to him? How had a human child been able to overpower the shinju and make him care for her?  
  
It was almost as if his true soul had still been trying to break free. Perhaps it was the same with her self. Kagome had honestly cared for him and wanted to help him in a time of need. She comforted him when he relieved horrible memories. Then her thoughts moved to the shinju itself. Perhaps the gem wanted to be purified and was desperately trying to make him love humans so it could again hold its rightful place.  
  
Kagome was growing confused, not knowing what to think anymore. Hopefully, Toshi could help them better understand what had caused the shinju to be tarnished in the first place, and find out how they could again purify it. Of course, they would have to find Naraku first and Kagome would again be forced to face him. Something she was not at all looking forward to. She moved to lie down, now needing to get sleep. She again glanced at Sesshoumaru. Hitomi was still here, she could feel her. She then looked to InuYasha who had his eyes closed. She sighed and closed her own.

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stood rigid in the doorway of his home. Since the day he received the shinju, his father had changed. He spent time in the village and was even taking to consorting with humans. Sesshoumaru watched with narrow eyes as his father came back home smiling.  
  
_'Pathetic'_ he thought to himself as he watched him. His father met his eyes and a brief and look of worry passed over him before he went on his way. Sesshoumaru watched as his father walked away. Someday he would have revenge on his father, though he would wait until the time was right.

-----------------------------------

Sango woke and went to Miroku's side. The children were all fast asleep and she had no one to talk to. She sat beside him and again took his hand. "Miroku, please wake up. I need you here." Sango felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at him. Memories of him began to wash over her. He had protected her many times as she had him. His soft voice played in her mind. Finally she reached over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Miroku, you have to come back to me." Again she felt her tears and she sat back and continued to hold his hand.

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had now taken to watching over the lands himself. His father spent too much of his time on trivial matters and didn't rule as he should. Sesshoumaru was sitting alone in the house when he heard his father's voice. He also smelled something that perked his interests, a human. He went to the door and found his father standing outside with a human female. They both looked happy and his father held her tightly to him.  
  
Lord Inutaisho turned when he saw his son coming outside and he pulled the woman closer to him. He told his son that the human female was his new mate. Sesshoumaru looked from his father to the human and felt a huge surge of anger rush through him. How dare his father claim a human as a mate? When he had merely caught Sesshoumaru speaking to a human female, his father slaughtered the woman, and had forced him to do unspeakable things to his best friend as punishment.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman. She held a soft look and watched him closely. For a brief second, he could see similarities to his own mother. She had the same loving look in her eyes, which said she didn't care about the differences between humans and demons. He quickly hardened himself against her. She would not replace his mother, she was merely a human. He then looked back to his father, again filled with hate. One day he would he would pay dearly.


	8. The Truth about Ryuukotsusei

**Chapter Eight The Truth about Ryuukotsusei**  
  
Sesshoumaru's memories flew by him quickly. He watched his father with his new mate, he always treated her with love and compassion. Showing her respect that he had never shown to his own mother. One day the two came to him and informed him that he would have a sibling. His eyes narrowed instantly.  
  
"It is disgraceful that the two of you would bear a half-breed. You're pathetic, father, for have ever taken a human as a mate." He spat at them with disgust before turning and walking away.  
  
Years flashed by and he was now watching his younger brother play in the fields. They had named him InuYasha, and it was a name that Sesshoumaru despised already.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on as his father showed up and went to the young boy, who was now about five years old. He picked him up and laughed with him. Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil. Not once had his father lifted his hand to the pup, never had he been beaten the way Sesshoumaru had. The human woman held his father in a near spell. He despised them all. He watched his younger brother closely, knowing that one day he would see him dead. A smile crossed his face at the thought. Almost sensing his intentions, Lord Inutaisho turned towards Sesshoumaru. He then took InuYasha and left the field.  
  
Soon after that day, Sesshoumaru came to hear of a demon that was very powerful, so powerful that many believed that even Inutaisho would not be able to defeat him. Sesshoumaru sought out this demon, first curious to see if he himself could defeat the demon that was rumored to be more powerful that the Great Lord of the Western Lands. He approached Ryuukotsusei prepared for battle, but instead another thought crossed his mind. He spoke with the powerful demon and then promised to return.  
  
Hours later he returned to Ryuukotsusei with his younger brother in tow. He left the pup there and again returned home. He informed his father's mate that InuYasha had been taken by the demon and he would only spare InuYasha's life if Inutaisho would come and fight him.  
  
Of course, the human became hysterical and went to his father. Sesshoumaru stood with a smirk on his face. Soon his father would die in battle, and Sesshoumaru would finally take his rightful place as Lord of the Western Lands and kill the half breed and his mother.  
  
Inutaisho moved swiftly to Ryuukotsusei, finding his young son in danger. They waged a long and brutal battle. Sesshoumaru watched as his father put up a decent fight against the large demon whose very skin was like iron. Finally, his father took a blow that would soon end his life. Inutaisho left his claws embedded in Ryuukotsusei and the demon was put into a sleep. He then took InuYasha and fled back to their home.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood watching Ryuukotsusei and was tempted to remove the claw and let the demon wake again but instead turned from him. One day the demon would wake and no doubt seek vengeance.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned home and found the human woman nursing his father in bed. He was disgusted by the smell of blood and left the sight of them behind. Later he heard the human weeping and went to his father's room. He was still alive but just barely. Inutaisho looked to the woman and then asked her to leave. He called to Sesshoumaru and curious as to his father's last words, he entered the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I know that in the past I did terrible things to you. You need to forget that and take your place as the ruler of these lands." Sesshoumaru glared at his father while he spoke and then put as much hate as possible into his own voice when he replied.  
  
"I will never forget, father. Today I enjoyed watching your defeat. Ryuukotsusei was quite the challenge, and I'll admit that you fought admirably. Though your weakness was your love for your human wench and the half breed child you bore with her."  
  
Inutaisho looked up at his son, and the events leading up the battle registered with him. His son had been the one to send him to his death. His thoughts went to the sword he had forged for Sesshoumaru. It would keep the shinju from tarnishing further and hopefully one day it would make him desire to protect humans. Doing so would lead the gem closer to purification. Sesshoumaru stared down his father. Again Sakura and his mother came to his mind.  
  
"Once you're dead, father, your wench and son will be killed so that there is no evidence left of your pathetic fall from grace." InuYasha's mother heard what was said and ran to find him. She gathered her son and fled, knowing that Inutaisho's eldest son would kill her and her child if given the chance. She looked back once, regretting not being by her mate's side when he died. Then she looked at her own son, who was crying in her arms. She had to protect him first.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood over his father, with a satisfied smirk on his face. The Great Demon Lord was dead. Now he would rule the western lands. He turned and left the room, noting that the human and her child were no longer there. He looked at the hilt of the sword he had been given by his father recently. He could feel power in it, but wasn't sure what it was. Eventually, he would find out.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke and looked around. He was again in the forest with InuYasha and the priestess. He turned to stare at his brother. Memories of him as a child flooded Sesshoumaru. For reasons he didn't understand he felt guilt. The human emotions were starting to annoy him, and he was growing impatient with the length of time the trip was taking him.  
  
Finally he refocused his eyes on the girl. She was sleeping peacefully and he moved closer to her. He felt himself soften as he gazed down at her. Again he was overwhelmed by her beauty. He thought back to the time when they had traveled together. A slight smile passed over his face as he recalled the day she shoved him in the water. He was reminded of his carefree days as a child, when he and Sakura had played together. Suddenly InuYasha was awake looking at Sesshoumaru. "You killed our father." He said in a stunned voice.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**A/N: I know there is quite an age difference between the InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. That is why in an earlier chapter I talked about the way humans and demons age. Though in human years they have quite an age gap, in demon years they do not and demon's aging nearly stops once they have reached young adulthood. Just added this incase anyone was wondering why they were so far apart in my story...I kinda needed Sesshy to be an adult when his father took on the human mate.  
  
Someone also wanted to know why Sesshoumaru didn't stop hating humans when he gave up the shinju. Well, he doesn't really "hate" them now. He is starting to care for Kagome and showed concern for Miroku's health and safety. He also allowed them to stay at his castle and has not tried to harm any of them. He just won't let go of his arrogance.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews!**


	9. Kiss from a Rose

**Chapter Nine  
Kiss from a Rose  
**  
Kagome woke to the sound of voices. She looked up and saw that both brothers were up and prepared to fight. She too got to her feet and stood shocked at the words they were speaking.  
  
"You sent our father to his death!" InuYasha raged at his older brother. Sesshoumaru stood there, not denying it.  
  
"He was a disgrace and was better off dead than continuing the life he chose." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. InuYasha continued to stare at his older sibling with hate reflecting heavily through his eyes.  
  
"Father had more honor than you ever have, Sesshoumaru." Both brothers stepped closer to one another and Kagome prepared to put up a barrier if it became necessary.  
  
"You know nothing of our father. Do not speak to me of honor, half breed." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then to InuYasha. She realized that Hitomi had been here and apparently making both of them relive their father's death.  
  
She noticed that InuYasha's eyes shone slightly and he spun and left. He had not known the same father that Sesshoumaru had. The man he watched die was noble. While Sesshoumaru watched a monster receive his retribution.  
  
Kagome thought about running after InuYasha and then realized that he would most likely want to be alone. If he had in fact begun to cry he would not want her to see. She knew that he hated his human emotions and did his best to hide them when he transformed on the nights of the full moon.  
  
She glanced back at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her. "What happened?" She asked him softly. He turned from her and sat down. She moved to sit near him and the two did not speak for some time. He stared at the ground and then began.  
  
"It was I, who sent my father to battle with Ryuukotsusei. Once it was done and he was lying in his bed dying, I took great pleasure in that fact." She looked at him; he didn't let any emotion show in his voice as he said this. There was silence for a moment and then he spoke again. This time he held a deep sadness in his voice.  
  
"I could never forgive him for what he had made me do to Sakura. Then he had the audacity to bring home a human mate of his own." His final comment was laced in hate.  
  
Again Kagome looked at him with pity. Sesshoumaru was not evil. He had lived through much pain, and when the tarnished shinju was given to him it destroyed what was left of his good spirit. She thought about Inutaisho. '_What could have made the shinju tarnish in the first place_?' This thought had floated through her mind before.  
  
She again looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sure Sakura forgave you for what happened." He looked at her and then shook his head.  
  
"No, deep down she never forgave me." Kagome looked at him and then sighed.  
  
"Maybe you could find her again, and make amends." His eyes held deep pain and he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Sakura died shortly after giving birth to her first pup." Kagome could feel the intense pain and sadness he was experiencing. He had probably always held an extreme feeling of guilt for what he had done to his friend, and now that he was human he was being forced to deal with the emotions.  
  
Kagome reached over and again took Sesshoumaru's hand. He felt himself stiffen but oddly didn't want to let go of the soft hand that was now in his. He turned to look at the priestess who held a look of compassion and even pity. She leaned closer to him and spoke to him softly, tears now shining in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Sakura. It wasn't your fault." Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's face. It was full of pain, and as she watched his eyes filled up with tears. She had seen him cry before but this was different. The way he looked at her made her heart nearly stop.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her finger brush his cheek, where a tear had finally slid down. She then surprised him by gently kissing his cheek and keeping her face near his for a long second. He sat there slightly stunned while the priestess looked at him softly. She leaned closer to him and again kissed him, this time on the lips.  
  
He sat in near shock for a brief second, and then he let his human instincts take over. He pulled her closer to him and returned her kiss, letting one of his hands move to her soft hair while he wrapped his other arm around her. He felt her gasp when he moved his tongue over her lips, but she parted them allowing his tongue to gently caress hers. He felt her moan softly and pulled her closer, tightening his grip around her while deepening their kiss.  
  
A moment later they were interrupted by an angry voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" They turned to see InuYasha standing there looking at them.

--------------------------------------

InuYasha was finally beginning to calm down and decided to head back for camp. He was still swearing at his brother under his breath. He had been too young to remember his father's fight with Ryuukotsusei. But now he remembered it vividly. Sesshoumaru had taken him there and used him as bait to get his father to come. He had watched the battle that inevitably led to his father's death.  
  
He was almost to camp when he saw Kagome sitting close to his brother. She was holding his hand speaking to him softly. He stood there unable to move when she leaned close and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. They then looked at each other for a few seconds before Kagome slowly leaned toward him a second time and kissed him again, this time on the lips. Then his brother reacted and it became more intense. Finally, InuYasha could take no more and burst from the trees. Both looked at him stunned for a moment and then Kagome stood.  
  
"InuYasha!" Was all she got out before he took off from camp again. She chased after him, but couldn't keep up. Finally she stopped running and returned to Sesshoumaru. He was still sitting there; he now appeared deep in thought. Kagome stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.  
  
_'Oh my god! What did I just do? My first kiss was Sesshoumaru...and I was the one that kissed him.'_ She blushed and looked at him. He was gazing at her with an odd look, as though he were very confused about something. He then spoke to her.  
  
"Let him go, he'll return eventually." She nodded slightly and moved to sit across from him.  
  
'_Why did I do that?_' She asked herself. She then thought about it. She knew she was attracted to him, but almost any girl would be. There was something deeper than that. She had spent so much time with him, getting to know him and his life that she felt a strong connection to him. When she was sitting there with him, seeing him vulnerable she had an urge to comfort him. The first kiss was almost instinctual, a way to calm him. But why she decided to kiss him a second time confused her. She looked over her shoulder in the direction InuYasha had gone. He was in pain now, and she knew exactly how he felt. She felt that same pain every time he went to Kikyo.


	10. Human Emotions Demon Pride

**Chapter Ten  
Human Emotions/Demon Pride  
**  
Kagome sat there by the fire quietly, not sure how to talk to Sesshoumaru now. Finally he broke the silence.  
  
"You regret what happened." She looked up and saw that he had been watching her battling her emotions. She blushed slightly and then spoke to him honestly.  
  
"Once you regain your demon soul, you will despise me. I had no intention of allowing myself to befriend you again."  
  
He looked somewhat sad and then nodded his head. "A small part of me is happy to be rid of my demon blood. For years I was forced to live a solitary life, and I could never show vulnerability. Being able to feel something other than hate makes me feel like a more complete being." She looked up at him, knowing that his words were only a result of being overwhelmed with unfamiliar emotions.  
  
"Even though I was still demon, I felt emotions run through me when I was forced to watched the repulsive things Naraku had done to you. Hate was the most prominent. I wanted to rip him apart. I also felt anger towards myself. It was disgraceful that I had left you with him, when you had enough honor to help me. I felt guilt several times; when I realized that you were in pain because of me. I also felt great respect for you. Never before had I witnessed anyone with so much dignity and honor."  
  
He looked her for a moment, studying her features. "In my life there have only been four people that I have felt any emotion for. Both my mother and Sakura, of course. Rin, though I don't know why exactly she was able to touch my soul while I was in my demon state, but she did. Now there is you. You comforted me and stayed by my side when most would have abandoned me. You held loyalty to me when you should have hated me."  
  
She looked up at him again. Just not sure how she felt about him, or if she could trust that he would still feel the same way once he wasn't speaking from human emotions. She smiled slightly and he finally turned away, both again losing themselves into their own thoughts.

----------------------------------------

InuYasha was fuming as he ran from his brother and Kagome. '_How could she kiss him? He's tried to kill her on more than one occasion.'_ His angry thoughts rolled around his head and he finally stopped and looked around. He was alone and it was quiet. He sat on a log and brooded in silence until it finally hit him. This was the same thing he had done to Kagome.  
  
The time in the forest when Kikyo had Kagome pinned to the tree and he had not seen her, Kagome had watched him kiss Kikyo and swear his love for her. Yet she had stayed with him. He lowered his head, mad that he was in his human form and his emotions were trying to control him.  
  
This was just not the same. He and Kikyo had shared a love before Naraku destroyed it. Sesshoumaru was and will again be a heartless demon that cares for no one, including Kagome. He then growled inwardly. His brother was using Kagome, probably to get to him. He stood and headed back towards camp. He stayed near that night but didn't join the other two. He knew that they had heard him come back because Kagome called to him but chose not to approach him when he refused to answer.  
  
Kagome sighed and went to sleep. She woke again in the fog. She moved in the direction of the castle knowing the way by instinct and familiarity. She rushed through the castle and into the room where Miroku was. He was now sitting on the floor holding his staff out in front of him vertically. She rushed towards him and saw that he was nearly unconscious. "Miroku?" His head came up slowly.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. Go to Sango and tell her to take the children and leave my side. Soon I will have to drop this barrier and I will no doubt die. But I refuse to take them with me." His eyes held and immense amount of pain and she could see that he was very weak.  
  
"No, you aren't going to die! I'll get you out of here." Tears were now stinging her eyes. Despite her words she could tell by his appearance that he spoke the truth. He wouldn't survive if he dropped his spiritual barrier and he didn't have the strength to hold it much longer. She again tried to erect her own barrier that would protect him but again she was unable.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me. I cannot hold this much longer. You must go to Sango now!" She looked at him and then nodded her head.  
  
"Miroku, I'm so sorry. We will all miss you so much." Tears were now streaming down her face. He smiled slightly and replied.  
  
"I will miss all of you too but this is obviously my fate. Give InuYasha and Shippou my regards." He paused, "Tell Sango that I will miss her and that some days she was the only thing that made me want to go on."

He too held tears and then thanked Kagome and told her good bye. She woke in the forest crying. She quickly closed her eyes again and reached out for Sango. She found her and pulled her into darkness. They both looked at each other and Sango immediately realized that something was wrong.  
  
"Sango, I have found Miroku." She took a breath and swallowed a sob. "You must take the children and get out of the castle, now. He can't protect himself anymore and when he releases his spiritual barrier, it will probably cause his wind tunnel to implode."  
  
Sango woke in her bed and quickly rushed to Miroku's side. She lifted his hand and saw the intensity that the beads where glowing. She began to cry and hugged him. Finally she made herself let go and went to gather the children and Kilala. She also informed Sesshoumaru's imp of the problem and he went to wake the servants. Sango took the children into the forest away from the castle and waited, praying the whole time that some miracle would happen.

----------------------------------------

Kagome woke again and looked around her frantically trying to figure a way to save her friend's life. She gave thought to Hitomi but knew that the demoness would never be willing to bargain with her. She nearly sent herself back into dream to agree to become her servant but realized that even if she did Miroku would not survive long once he awoke. Then it struck her. She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. She quickly lay down and reached out to the only person that could save him.


	11. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter Eleven  
Deal with the Devil  
**  
Kagome was trembling as she walked through the dark corridors of the castle. She knew that Naraku was here, but she couldn't find him. She turned corner after corner and was met with more doors. Finally, she had to stop and calm herself. The thought of seeing him again had her so frightened that she couldn't focus her powers. Finally, she thought about Miroku. He was a good friend and she couldn't let him die. On many ocasions Miroku had risked his life to save her and their friends. Sesshoumaru's words of honor and dignity came back to her and she knew she had to save Miroku and it had to be done quickly. She stopped shaking and followed the direction that her spirit told her to.  
  
She came to a room with beautiful furnishings. There in a chair was Naraku. He smiled at her when she walked in and she felt herself tense up. He then stood and walked towards her.  
  
"Hello, priestess." Kagome shuddered at the sound of his voice but kept up her face as emotionless as possible.  
  
"Naraku, Miroku will die soon from the void you put into his hand. I came to ask you to remove it and let him live."  
  
He again smiled and stepped closer to her. "Why would I do something like that?"

She looked him in the eyes and spoke. "Because I'm asking you to." He smirked at her words.  
  
"Why should I do anything that you ask of me, priestess?" She turned her head away.  
  
"I will do whatever you want, as long as you spare his life." A smile spread across his face and he put his hand on her chin forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"Don't make such promises unless you fully intend to keep them, priestess." She could again see a look of lust in his eyes and closed her own.  
  
"I can't sit by and let my friend die. I will do whatever it is you want as long as you remove the void permanently." He contemplated her words and then thought back to the words of Hitomi. She had told him that the priestess would come back to him on her own accord and here she was.  
  
He stared down at her and realized that he desired to have her more than the life of the monk.  
  
"Very well, I will spare his life and then come for you. You will come back with me willingly." His voice held clear warning as he said this. She looked up at him and fought back the tears that were threatening to overtake her and then nodded.  
  
"Know that if you try to cross me, I will see that he is killed." She simply nodded her head again, now feeling beaten. He smiled at her and then informed her that he would arrive shortly to retrieve her.  
  
Kagome woke in the forest again, Sesshoumaru asleep across from her and InuYasha under a tree a short distance away. She quickly got up and went to InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha, wake up." He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What do you want Kagome?" He said in an irritated voice still smarting from the sight of her and Sesshoumaru. She began to cry and took the jewel shards from her neck.  
  
"Take these; I can't keep them with me anymore." He looked up at her with surprise and took the shards from her hand.  
  
"What's going on?" She turned from him quickly and began to pack her things into her bag. He followed and Sesshoumaru was woken by the commotion.  
  
"You both have to continue to Toshi. No matter what, you must get to her and find out how to purify the shinju and get your demon blood returned." Both brothers watched her as she cried and packed her things.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "Kagome, where do you plan on going?" He could sense that something wasn't right with her. She continued to ignore both of their questions and finally Sesshoumaru stepped forward and grabbed her wrists and made her look at him.  
  
"What is going on?" He demanded somewhat harshly. She began crying and fell towards him sobbing, holding tightly to his kimono. He put his arms around her and again asked her what was wrong.  
  
"I have to leave, and you can't stop me. It's the only way I can save Miroku." She pulled back and looked at InuYasha. They then heard a menacing laugh from behind them. Both brothers stood shocked to see Naraku walking towards them. Kagome knew instantly that this wasn't the real Naraku, just one of his puppets.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved towards Naraku's puppet intent on killing, while InuYasha pulled Kagome close to him. She pulled herself free and walked towards Sesshoumaru. She gently touched his arm and looked up at him.  
  
"You can't...I have to go with him." She walked towards Naraku and felt Sesshoumaru grab her.  
  
"You are not going back with him." She began to cry harder and turned to him.  
  
"If I don't Miroku will die, I have to go."  
  
She then pulled from him and moved towards Naraku, who held a satisfied smirk and looked at both brothers.  
  
"I told you that I would come for the other item that I desire." Kagome made no attempt to struggle as Naraku took a hold of her. Both brothers moved towards him, but he disappeared almost instantly with her. Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha.  
  
"We need to move quickly. She is not safe now." They both grabbed their things and took off through the forest moving as fast as their human bodies would allow.

-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was brought to yet another castle. As soon as she was brought to the entryway she recognized the corridors. It was the same one she had been in a short while earlier. The puppet disappeared from her view and she stood alone in silence. Moments later she could sense Naraku. She turned and saw him gazing at her. Instantly her body froze in fear as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hello priestess, I'm so glad you came back." He came within inches of her and then spoke in a lower voice.  
  
"Perhaps I should call you Kagome. We will be getting to know each other on a much more personal basis from now on." He smiled down at her and then told her that her personal servant would arrive momentarily.  
  
"She will take you to the baths and help you prepare for bed." He looked her over again and then left the room.

-----------------------------------------  
  
Miroku woke suddenly. He was in a bed in a darkened room. He looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. He was prepared to drop his staff, not thinking he could hold out any longer and suddenly the barriers in his prison had disappeared, freeing him. It was then that he was thrown back into consciousness.  
  
He began to search for evidence of other people near by, but he heard nothing. He unhurriedly got out of bed, barely able to walk from lack of strength and the amount of time his body had been immobile. He slowly walked across the room. Kagome had told him that he was at Sesshoumaru's castle, and he assumed that is where he was now.  
  
He called out to Sango but she didn't answer. He sighed and was happy that she was not near by. Hopefully, she had taken the children and left. Even though he was conscious now, he didn't believe he had long before his wind tunnel would go.  
  
He lifted his hand and looked closely. Something wasn't right. He slowly moved his prayer beads, and then ripped them from his hand. He stood there dumbfounded. The void was gone. His head jerked upright. Afraid this was another cruel dream, he began to move through the castle.  
  
Moments later he heard a voice and turned to see Sango at the end of the corridor. She rushed to him and began crying.  
  
"Miroku, you're awake! Kagome told me that your wind tunnel was about to take you." He looked at her and then quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Sango, it's gone." He said, with disbelief in his voice. Sango pulled back and he showed her. "They must have found a way to defeat Naraku; it's the only way it would disappear." Miroku said and again pulled Sango close to him.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it is rather disturbing that poor Kagome is back with Naraku but it is a necessary part of the story...there will be references to rape in coming chapters, but I do not have explicit scenes, so no worries. Don't hate me for it...you will understand everything later in the story. For those of you looking for Kag/Sess romance...I will definetely make it up to you in part four! Thanks so much for the reviews! **


	12. Innocence Lost

**Chapter Twelve  
Innocence Lost**  
  
Hitomi's eyes blazed with fury. Naraku had released the monks curse and now she held no power over him. She spun from the mirror that she had been watching and grabbed a jar on a nearby table. She hurled it at the mirror which shattered, sending the monks consciousness free.  
  
Hitomi still desired the girl's powers, but would now need to take another approach. For now she could take solace in knowing that the priestess's powers would be diminished immensely while with Naraku.

------------------------------------  
  
Kagome met her personal servant, a young demoness named Chiyo. She was petite and had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She held beautiful sapphire markings on her cheeks and arms.  
  
She was not nearly as cold as the servant that Naraku had at the last castle. Chiyo smiled slightly at Kagome when she introduced herself and took her to the baths. She helped Kagome wash her hair and then brought her a beautiful, blue robe made of silk to put on after she was finished. Chiyo then sat behind Kagome and brushed her hair until it was nearly dry and then pulled it up into a bun.  
  
Finally she turned to Kagome with a look of pity in her eyes.  
  
"Master Naraku ordered me to bring you to his room as soon as we are finished here, Miss."  
  
Kagome felt her body tighten and tears came to her eyes. Chiyo stood looking at her for a moment and then turned slowly towards the door.

She waited for a few seconds and then turned back to Kagome who was trembling. Chiyo instantly returned to her side and touched her arm. The young servant could sense Kagome's fear she began stroking her hair and speaking comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry, miss. I'll take you there whenever you are ready to go."  
  
Chiyo stood back and watched as Kagome sat on a small chair, pulling her robe tightly around her body. She began to cry and again Chiyo came to her side and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Finally, Kagome stood knowing that she couldn't postpone it indefinitely and was only going to succeed at getting the young servant into trouble.  
  
She followed Chiyo down the corridor and the servant finally stopped at a set of double doors. She turned to Kagome and again held pity in her eyes.  
  
She put her hand on the door and waited for Kagome permission. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded her head. Chiyo knocked and then opened the door and entered, Kagome following slowly.  
  
"Master Naraku, the mistress is here." Chiyo slightly bowed and Naraku dismissed her.  
  
She turned and faced Kagome again, a sad look on her face. She walked past and then shut the door. Naraku stood watching Kagome for nearly a full minute before he walked towards her.  
  
He immediately brought his hand to her face and then let it move around to her hair, removing the bun and letting it spill around her shoulders.  
  
"You are quite beautiful without bruises, priestess. Obey me, and I guarantee you will enjoy living here. You will have anything that your heart desires." She began to quiver and felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Naraku looked down at her and spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"You belong to me now priestess. I will claim you as mine."  
  
He then moved his hand down to her robe and untied it, letting it slip off of her. Naraku stepped back from her slightly and looked her body over. He then brought his lips to her ear.  
  
"I can tell you are still pure. For tonight I will be gentle." Her tears finally broke free but he seemed oblivious to them, his only concern now was his own desire.

-------------------------------------

Sango took Miroku to the dining area and told him to wait there. She then left to retrieve the servants and children. Soon everyone was back at the castle and the servants were preparing a meal for Miroku.  
  
Sango put Rin and Shippou back to bed, while Kohaku stayed with Miroku. They spoke briefly of Kagome and what Miroku had suspected happened with Naraku.  
  
Then Sango returned and told her brother that he needed to return to his own bed. Miroku ate and then the two sat in silence before he finally got up and came to her. They embraced again and he finally spoke.  
  
"Thank you for staying by my side, Sango." He pulled back and choked out a good night and the two went their separate ways. 

-------------------------------------  
  
It was nearing morning and the promise of the new day began to brighten the room slightly. Kagome lay looking around trying to ignore the scene from earlier.  
  
She was in Naraku's possessive embrace and was beginning to grow stiff and needed to turn over. She felt a dull pain between her thighs as she shifted herself and she again had to bite back her tears.  
  
She felt Naraku's arms tighten around her and she again lay still. She turned her head towards him briefly, trying to figure out just what kind of person he was.  
  
The last time she had been with him, he had tortured her until she was near death. Tonight however, he had been tender with her. Though she had not willingly given herself to him, he had kept his word about being gentle which had surprised her.  
  
She had detached herself from her body and did her best to deny what was happening. When he had finished she turned her back to him and cried softly.  
  
He then confused her by moving his arm around her body and turning her towards him, before pulling her into his embrace. She continued to cry but he said nothing to her and fell asleep shortly after.  
  
She desperately wanted to get out of the bed and go to the baths. She felt dirty and violated, made even worse by his insistence that she remain in his bed with him the rest of the night.  
  
She again tried to move only this time his grip loosened. She looked up and could see that he was now awake. She shivered slightly afraid that he would want her again, but he merely brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away some of the tears that were beginning to soak her pillow.  
  
He then turned over onto his back and pulled her onto his chest, his arm still around her shoulders.  
  
"Priestess, you came to me of your own free will and I have claimed you as mine. You belong to me and as long as you obey me, I will not give you reason to fear me." She continued to tremble, not reassured by his softly spoken words.

------------------------------------

After he again fell asleep, she tried to will her spirit to go to Miroku. She almost succeeded but was pulled back before she could make contact. Being so close to Naraku was subduing her powers, and her distraught state wasn't helping. She prayed that Naraku had held up his side of the bargain. 

-----------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry the next couple of chapters seem shorter. I did some editing of different scenes. Since they were non-consentual, I thought they might be pushing the R rating...though they weren't extremely graphic (well at least not any of the version I would have considered posting) LOL. However, I am not going to edit my lemony scenes later in part four. They will be tastefully written and they are not about rape...so the censors can deal. I would just hate to be turned in and have my account and all of my stories removed, so the stuff with Naraku will be kept at a minimal. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! **


	13. Used

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter has a brief reference to rape, nothing too offensive I hope. **

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen  
Used  
**  
Kagome finally drifted off to sleep the heavy emotional weights being too much to handle. She woke to the sound of the door being opened. She turned to see Chiyo enter and smile at her. Kagome quickly pulled the sheet around her and looked around quickly for Naraku.  
  
"Master Naraku sent me to check on you, Miss." Kagome sat up holding the sheet close to her, embarrassed. Chiyo only smiled again and then brought Kagome the blue robe that was still lying on the floor where Naraku had dropped it. Kagome pulled it on and stood. Chiyo walked to the door and then turned to Kagome and told her that her breakfast would be prepared whenever she liked. Kagome simply nodded and then glanced down at the bed. There was a small amount of her blood on the sheet and she again felt tears surfacing. She quickly blinked them back and followed Chiyo. She led Kagome to the bath and then left to get her some clothes.  
  
Dressed in a soft white kimono, Kagome entered the dining room. Naraku was there and he stood as soon as she entered. He again looked her over and then walked to her. "You look beautiful today, priestess." He said to her as he took her in, sounding very much like a gentlemen.  
  
Kagome looked at him apprehensively. She didn't like the soft way he had been speaking to her. She couldn't help but believe that he was not himself and would revert to his old ways soon, the very thought made her nervous. She pondered the reason for his personality change. Perhaps since he now didn't need her help getting the shinju, he didn't feel the need to be cruel. Though she preferred that to what he now did to her. She had also come to him on her own, which also seemed to please him very much.  
  
"Sit." He said and gestured to the chair across from his. She did and soon was brought her food. He continued to watch her every move and finally spoke.  
  
"Today we will leave the castle for awhile." She caught a tone in his voice that made her uneasy when he said this. She glanced at him but didn't know where he was going to take her.  
  
When she finished eating he came to her and put his hand on her back. He led her outside and the two walked away from the castle. For a while he said nothing and she grew tense. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"The shinju has little power in its tarnished state, when we return I wish for you to purify it." She looked up at him and then nodded slightly, not wanting to anger him while they were alone. He led her to an open field, the grass was soft and the flowers were beautiful.  
  
Quickly, she realized his intention. He turned to her and pulled her close to him, moving his hands down to her kimono. She began to tremble as once again he removed her clothes and began exploring her body with his hands. He then removed his own clothes and brought her to the grass.  
  
He quickly let her know he had no intentions of playing. He roughly forced himself upon her. She nearly screamed out in pain but bit her lip and did her best to detach herself from the world around her. She felt a searing pain rush through her as he used her body much more forcefully than he had the night before. She was terrified but knew she couldn't use her powers to stop him. Fighting him at all could cause him to become angry and things would only be worse for her. She also knew that doing so would put Miroku's life in danger again.  
  
She again cried when he was done with her. He stood and left her lying on the ground sobbing. This time was much more painful and she felt a throbbing ache when she moved. Kagome finally stood and wrapped her kimono around herself and then felt his hands on her shoulders.

"One day you will not cry when I touch you, priestess." He then put his hand on her back and led her towards the castle.  
  
She glanced at him as they walked in silence. His purpose was fully evident. He was establishing his dominance. He knew that she would not fight him, for fear of Miroku's life and she would not use her powers to protect herself. He had brought her out today so she would feel vulnerable, letting her know just how little protection she had. She was now at his mercy whenever and however he saw fit.  
  
He left her when she arrived. Chiyo was there almost immediately and asked Kagome if there was anything she needed. She was instantly in tears and the young servant led her to the bath. Kagome relaxed in the hot water while Chiyo stood near by, watching her with pity.

"Will you be alright, Miss?" Kagome looked at the girl and nodded her head.  
  
"I will get you a fresh change of clothes, Miss, these are dirty." Kagome again nodded and watched as Chiyo left. She cringed, knowing that she would again have to be with Naraku. For reasons she didn't understand her thoughts went to Sesshoumaru. It was just early last night that she had so brazenly kissed him. She hoped that he and InuYasha were still on their way to Toshi and not trying to find her.  
  
She knew that as long as Naraku was keeping her so close she wouldn't have a chance to go to her friends. She gave quick thought and decided she would try to reach Sesshoumaru. Though he wouldn't be dreaming, she thought perhaps she would be able to reach his thoughts.  
  
She lay back and willed her spirit out. She could see nothing, but she could hear thoughts that weren't her own. The thoughts, however, were of her. Sesshoumaru was thinking of her, hoping that she was ok. She felt his guilt and anger...followed by sadness and worry. There was frenzy around her, as though there was great chaos and rational thoughts were no longer there. She was suddenly jerked back and she saw Chiyo standing over her, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh Miss, for a moment I thought something had happened to you." Kagome smiled and apologized. "I'm just very tired right now."  
  
She again got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the kimono that Chiyo had brought her. She sat and again the servant brushed her hair. Chiyo hummed softly and Kagome finally began to relax, thankful for the servant that she had to keep her company.  
  
Soon, however, there was a knock at the door and Chiyo answered it. It was Naraku.  
  
"Leave us." He said to Chiyo. She bowed slightly and left the room. Naraku came to Kagome and stood behind her as Chiyo had been. Finally he reached out and began running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I need you to purify the shinju now." She cringed, not wanting to disobey him, yet not wanting him to have the purified shinju in his possession. He sensed her hesitation.  
  
"It would not be in your best interest to disobey me." She turned towards him and then nodded her head slightly.  
  
He led her to a room at the other end of the wing and brought the shinju to her. As soon as she felt it, she knew there was no way she could purify it. She looked at him quickly and nearly dropped the gem.  
  
"I can't touch this." She quickly handed it back to him. The tarnished gem held an intense hate and negative energy.  
  
"Woman, I have given you an order. You will purify it." She began to quiver again, not knowing what he would do to her.  
  
"This isn't meant to be purified by my powers. It is much more powerful than I am. Even in its darkened state it is more powerful than the Shikon Jewel." He watched her closely for a moment.  
  
"Are you saying that you are not going to obey my order?" She began to tremble violently.  
  
"I'm not disobeying you. There is no way that my powers can purify this." He stared at her for a moment and then grabbed her roughly.  
  
"You will learn to obey me, and I will enjoy teaching you."

------------------------------------------

**A/N: In a later chapter (in part four) there is a part when Naraku...ummm pleasures Kagome, so to speak. I am yet undecided if I will edit that chapter. It's kind of a psycological thing...trying to make feel guilty and ashamed. It's a pretty long lemony scene. I will probably have to edit at least some of it. Anyway, if anyone would seriously object to such a scene or would report me, please let me know now so that I can edit it out completely. I might consider posting two of the same chapters...one edited one not of any lemony scenes. **

**There is only one more chapter to part three. It was my shortest section. Part four will be near 30 chapters long. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews.**


	14. Frightening Revelations

**Chapter Fourteen  
Frightening Revelations**  
  
Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had been moving quickly through the forest when Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt halt. He had felt Kagome in his mind. It was as though she were trying to get information from him. Suddenly, he too felt her mind. Almost instantly he was filled with rage. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened to her, but she was terrified. He didn't need too many guesses to figure out what it was that Naraku had done to her. Nearly all coherant thoughts left him as he gave thought to Kagome with the filthy half demon. InuYasha stood there staring at Sesshoumaru not sure why he was suddenly enraged.

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru stood there and then tore off again, moving faster than he had been before.

"Move now!" He shouted at his brother. InuYasha followed, noting the intense rage in Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome needs us; we will get to Toshi today!"

----------------------------------

Naraku shoved Kagome onto the bed room floor and stood over her. "Will you purify the shinju or will you suffer the consequences of being disobedient?" She moved away from him, now crying.

"I'm telling you the truth, I can't purify it." He moved towards her and she instinctively put up a barrier around herself. As he moved closer it dimmed, but she was so frightened that her adrenalin was allowing her powers to remain strong. He finally turned and left the room, only to quickly to return with Chiyo.  
  
"Drop the barrier, or you can watch her suffer." Kagome looked at the frightened servant and released her barrier. Naraku then shoved Chiyo out the door and pulled it closed. He turned back to her and she knew that she would suffer for protecting herself with her powers.  
  
"Stand up." He ordered her gruffly. She got to her feet and stepped back when he advanced towards her. "Stop," He ordered her with a frightening look in his eyes. It took all of her powers to obey but knew she shouldn't anger him worse. He moved near her and stood contemplating her.

"Remove your kimono." Kagome trembled as she slowly brought her hands to her clothes and worked them off of her body. She then stood there trembling before him.  
  
He watched her with dark eyes and then he ordered her to come to him. She did as she was told and he quickly grabbed her hair.

"You are a quick learner, priestess. You are to remain obedient if you wish to avoid harm." Kagome looked to the ground, cringing at the thought of what he would do to her.

---------------------------------

It was nearly nightfall and InuYasha and Sesshoumaru came upon the village where Priestess Toshi was. Sesshoumaru quickly went to the shrine and was met by the priestess.

"Come in now." She ordered the two of them. She looked at them for a moment and then shook her head.  
  
"The shinju is now in the hands of evil, though it won't remain with him long." She went to a small box and opened it, producing two small medallions.

"You must both wear these." She handed them to each brother. "What are these, priestess?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at it.

"These will protect you when your demon blood is restored." Both looked at her questioningly. She sighed and began to tell them all that she knew about the shinju's past, and the darkened when she told them what was in store for the future.

---------------------------------

Kagome lay in Naraku's bed crying wrapped only in a sheet. She was lying on her side with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, her body aching everywhere. She did her best to push the images of his violent attack out of her mind. Never had she suffered such pain and humiliation.  
  
When he had finished with her this time he shoved her to the floor. "This had better be the last time you disobey me." He said as he looked down at her.

"If there is a next time, priestess, you will very much regret it."  
  
She allowed her crying to stop and she soon heard the door open. Chiyo came in quietly and then moved to Kagome's side.

"Miss, will you be alright?" Kagome looked up at her and again her tears broke free. Chiyo sat beside her on the bed and did her best to comfort Kagome.  
  
Finally Kagome sat up and looked around. Naraku had taken her clothes with him, and given her orders to stay in the room. She thanked Chiyo for coming to her and again started sobbing. The servant hugged Kagome and comforted her until she had finally calmed. Then Chiyo left, needing to get her work done before Naraku returned.

Kagome felt someone trying to get into her mind. Her immediate thoughts were Hitomi, but this was different. She looked around the room, trying to figure out what was happening and then lay down allowing herself to be taken away.

--------------------------------

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were again rushing through the forest. Toshi's words still hung heavily in the air. They had to get to the castle before it was too late. If they didn't get there before the jewel changed hands Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Rin would be in terrible danger. Kagome too would be in mortal danger. Both now felt the medallions brushing against their skin. Without them, they're souls would be at the mercy of a demon that they hadn't even know existed.

--------------------------------

Kagome looked around her. Everywhere there was carnage. Something terrible had just happened. There were women and children crying over the bodies of dead men. Other men were injured and dying. She noticed the remains of a large demon off in a distant field. She approached and saw more victims of the attack.  
  
She turned in circles, seeing nothing but chaos and death around her. It was like watching a war movie, only this destruction had been caused by a single demon. Suddenly a movement caught her eye. She saw Priestess Toshi walking towards the village in a hurry. She ran towards her and as she got there, realized that it wasn't Toshi, though she looked just like her. This priestess held a much brighter aura. Her power was radiating off of her. She continued to follow her into a small hut. There was a man lying on a bed, near death. She focused on him and quickly learned of whom she was seeing.  
  
"Priestess Hoshiko, thank you for coming." He breathed out as if in great pain. "Please allow me to live on. I must see my lands safe." He then glanced at a woman that was by his side.

"I am not ready to leave my wife and family yet. Not until they are safe from the plague of demons." His eyes were beginning to glaze and he again took a deep breath. The priestess watched him carefully. Kagome was again stunned by the brilliant blue eyes, which nearly appeared transparent at times.  
  
"Yamamoto, you have fought with much honor. You have saved countless lives with your bravery. Do you not think it time to move on?" He opened his eyes and Kagome saw determination and pain there.

"Not until every innocent person is safe." The priestess stared down at him, penetrating into his soul and then smiled at him.  
  
"This day was meant to be." She then reached into the small sachet she carried with her.

"I can give you life, Yamamoto. However, it will be the life of a demon. You will have a demon's strength and abilities. Though a demon's heart can be blackened, it can also be pure." She then pulled out a beautiful gem. It shone brilliantly white, giving off a faint glow.

"This shinju carries the ability to give you the powers you will need to protect these lands. It will hold in essence your very demon soul."  
  
Yamamoto looked up at her and then at the beautiful gem. Slowly he reached out and took it from her. Immediately the shinju began to glow brighter and Kagome watched as Bishamon Yamamoto took on his demon form. His hair turned silver and his eyes golden, just like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's.

She woke in Naraku's room again, looking around quickly. She thought back to the scene and knew it was real. _'Who would show me that_?' She wondered. She knew it couldn't be Hitomi, or she would have felt her presence there. She had felt someone trying to get into her mind but the feeling was different. Almost like it was coming from within. And the shinju itself, it was beautiful. Kagome could feel it calling to her as soon as she was close to it. Even before the priestess had removed it from its sachet, Kagome could feel it.

Hoshiko herself had drawn Kagome with her amazing powers, they simply radiated off of her. Kagome closed her eyes again, not wanting to stay awake and face Naraku.

---------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked to his brother as they ran through the forest. He noticed that InuYasha, too was lost in deep thought. The words of priestess Toshi were swimming in Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
"The two of you are not the only heirs to the shinju. There is another, but for some reason I am unable to see the face. I have forceen that they will get to the shinju before you. This demon has no intention of using the shinju for good and once they receive it any being with demon blood will be taken over, again erupting chaos upon our lands. That is why it is vital that you keep those medallions on. Once the gem is back in your blood line, you will regain your demon form. Without my spell over you, you will be lost to the insanity and animalistic lust for human blood."  
  
Sesshoumaru sped up. Rin was at the castle and Kilala, Shippou and all of his servants that held demon blood. His thoughts then moved to Kagome. She too was with a demon; he only hoped that Naraku's mark would not diminish her powers enough that she be unable to protect herself. Because until Sesshoumaru had his demon senses back, he wouldn't be able to find her.

---------------------------------  
  
**A/N: This is the end of Part Three. Here is a summary for part Four. It will be longer. Nearly thirty chapters. I'll start posting it sometime tomorrow. ****  
**

**Secrets of the Shinju: Power of the Purified Shinju (Part Four) **

**Heeding Priestess Toshi's words, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha rush back to Sesshoumaru's castle to save their friends before the Shinju changes hands and all those with demon blood lose themselves to an animalistic lust for human blood. Along the way, Sesshoumaru discovers just how badly Kagome is being treated and he sets off on his own mission to save her, while InuYasha continues on to the castle to save their friends. Kagome finds herself being bombarded with images from the past, though oddly they are not all from Hitomi. Suddenly an intricate puzzle is put together in front of her and what she learns is quite shocking. Can they get to the shinju before it is used to rein a plague of demons across the lands? **

**---------------------------**

**If you guys are bored you can check out my "Sesshoumaru Advice Column" It's under Humor/Sesshoumaru Rated: R. Yet another one of my many personalities. It's basically smut. If any of you read my first story..."Sesshou" is the "Sesshoumaru" from the out takes. You know the Hentai. He is so much fun to work with. Of course it's fun writing all of the death threats from Sesshoumaru as well. Anyway, thanks so much you guys! Your reviews and support keep me updating daily! **


End file.
